Halfbloods and vampires oh my
by Readerreader911
Summary: Bella had a secret that she had never told edward or any of the cullen that she was a half-blood.  Bella returns to camp half-blood in the middle of new moon and Percy is her brother. It's been five years after last olympians and lost hero never happened
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone who reading this even with my horrible title. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer or Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan**

**BPOV**

The Cullen's have been gone for about two months, and I am devastated. All of them were gone even edw… him. That's how bad it's gotten I can't even think his name. There were so many things that I wished I told them, though that wouldn't change the fact that he didn't want me. But I still wished I had told him that I wasn't exactly human. I am a demigod. Renee is still my mom, but Charlie isn't my dad I'm a daughter of Poseidon the Greek god of the sea, water, earthquakes, and horses. I found out what I was when I was thirteen. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie as if he was my real father, and he loves me as if I was his real daughter but he's just my step dad. He even knows what I am. Most of the demigods or half-bloods live or go for the summer to camp half-blood in Long Island, New York. It's one of my favorite places to be. Though I haven't been there for about more then a year and I miss everyone there.

"Bella you have been miserable for the last two months. You need to do something to get you out of your depression." Charlie told me when were eating dinner.

"Like what?" I asked him

"I don't know you could go visit your mom. Or camp half-blood I know that's one of your favorite places."

Going to camp would probably be better then going to Renee's. If I were to go to Renee's she would probably ask for every small detail on what happened. If I go to camp I can see my friends and my brother.

"I think I would rather go to camp."

"Good, when do you want to go?"

"I don't know, as soon as possibly."

"I think I can get you a ticket for tomorrow at night. I'll tell the school that you are going to visit your mom."

"Ok, I'll go pack."

After dinner my dad got me a ticket and I called my brother who was at camp to come pick me up.

After I got off the plane and got my luggage, I saw my brother, Percy and his girlfriend for five years Annabeth.

"Hey Bella, I've missed you so much." He said while pulling me into a big hug.

"I missed you too." I finished hugging Percy and hugged Annabeth

We go everything in the car, and started driving back to the camp.

"So you guys, what happened while I was gone."

"Well, we got a lot of new people at the camp." Annabeth said

"Percy, is there any more of us." I asked

"No it's me, you, and Tyson."

"How is Tyson doing, is he still with dad."

"Yeah, but he still comes to visit sometimes."

By the time we got to camp it was already eleven thirty, so we started going to the cabins. Annabeth and Percy did their lovey-dovey good-byes, and I started feeling the hole in my chest get bigger it's going to be like this forever. After we left Annabeth at the Athena cabin we started walking over to our cabin.

"So, way did you decide now to come back?" Percy asked as we were walking.

If he knew the truth it would keep coming back into my mind. He would try to ask me about it. If he knew it would make me even sadder

"I just thought that it was time come a visit for awhile. Why did you not want you dear sister to come back." I said hoping he would believe it.

"Ok," he said giving me a skeptical look.

When we finally got to our cabin, and opened the door there was a huge colorful sign that said "welcome back, Bella".

"Thank," I said giving him a hug be for we went to sleep.

The next day right when we got up a dressed we went over to the arena to sword fight with Annabeth. I learn almost everything I know about sword fighting from Percy and Annabeth. Sometimes I can beat them, and sometimes they can beat me. I fought Annabeth eleven times and won her six times. I fought Percy nine times and won four times. All through this I barely thought about the Cullen's this made it a little bit better.

"I can't fight again," Percy said after we fought for the ninth time.

"Why"

"I have to pick up seven camp visitors. I'll be back at dinner."

Wow I guess I came at visiting days.

"Really what are you a taxi, and who are you picking up?"

"You'll find out at dinner Chiron is going to tell everyone."

Oh my god he just reminded me that I haven't even said hello to Chiron. How did I forget to do that? I feel so horrible, he is like a third dad to me. First was my real dad, then Charlie, and lastly Chiron. So I bye to Percy and Annabeth. I ran over to were Chiron was teaching an archery class. When I finally got over there I ran and gave him a hug. When he noticed it was me he told them to take a five minute break.

"So are you enjoying being back?"

"I am enjoying it very much."

"So how is it living with your step dad, you find any potential half-bloods?"

"It was going great I made lots of new friends, and no I didn't find any." I said looking down in a some what sad tone.

After that I had to say good-bye to him because he had to get back to the archery class. For most of the day I went back to the arena and fought with my friends Hannah and Sara from Athena's cabin. Savanna and Zach from Hermes. Kayle and Daren from Aphrodite. Dan from Ares. After we finished we talked about the past when we first met each other. After I went down to the horse stable. After that I went down by the lake until it was time for dinner.

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this. Please if you like this and want me to continue please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to you guys who are reading this story. Thank you to the people who reviewed, added it to your favorites, and set it up to get alerts, and now the story.**

_**After that I had to say good-bye to him because he had to get back to the archery class. For most of the day I went back to the arena and fought with my friends Hannah and Sara from Athena's cabin. Savanna and Zach from Hermes. Kayle and Daren from Aphrodite. Dan from Ares. After we finished we talked about the past when we first met each other. After I went down to the horse stable. After that I went down by the lake until it was time for dinner.**_

**BPOV**

I was walking up to the eating area along with everyone else, it was getting cold so I put my jacket and hood on. I finally got to my table, and Percy was already there waiting for me. I really wonder who he had to pick up.

"Are you going to tell now who you had to go get?" I asked him as soon as I sat down.

"The only thing I am going to tell you about them is that they are going to be staying here for a while. The rest you will have to hear from Chiron about right now." Percy told me

As soon as he said that Chiron started talking really loud.

"As so of you might have heard that some people have come to visit the camp, but they haven't been to this camp for a while. As many of you know that there are many things that people believe to be fake, myths, or plainly just unrealistic. Another thing that people don't believe to be real is vampires, but they are just as real as us." Chiron said and my eyes widened

Please no this can't be happening not now, please.

"I would like to introduce you to the Cullens they…"

I didn't even listen to what he said next I just ran as fast as I could to my cabin. I really hope they didn't see me. Then I realized that I still had my hood up, so that made me feel a little bit better. I leaned into the wall and slid onto the floor. When I hit the floor I wrapped my arms around myself because it felt like I had to hold myself together, and I started to cry. I was still crying when Percy came running in to come find me.

"Bella, Bella where are you." then he turned and saw me and I gave him a fake smile.

He came over and kneeled next to me so that we were face to face.

"Bella, what happened are you ok" he asked panicked

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing happened." hoping that he would leave it alone but of course he didn't.

"If everything is fine then why did you run away, and why are you here crying." he asked me trying to get me to look him in the eye.

"It's nothing for you to get worried about, ok." I told him

"No Bella, I was stupid enough to let it slide the first time now tell me what's the matter?"

"Ok but when I am telling you will you not interrupted me it's already hard enough to say it." he nodded

"Good, when I was with Charlie in Forks I met this guy at my school." He nodded and I continued. "Well, I kind of fell in love with him and I thought that he was in love with me too or he was just saying it I don't know. He introduced me to his family and I loved them as if they were my real family."

"But what dose that have to do with the Cullens?" he asked

"What did I tell you about interrupting? It has to do al with them because they are vampires." I told him

"Well then you are judging them, not all vampires could be like that."

"Do you want to know who the vampires are, they are the Cullens."

"Oh," was all he said

"Yeah oh is right, now can I continue with my story." he nodded "He saved me many times, but at the birthday party they threw me I cut my finger. His brother Jasper tried to attack me, he saved me but a couple days later his family left and he stayed back to say good-bye. He said that he didn't want me anymore, and left. I'm not mad at him I just always knew that he was to good for me, but I still but I still love him."

After I had told him all this I was still crying a little bit. I turned to Percy to see him staring at me with a shocked expression.

"I didn't expect that to be the reason that to be the reason for you being here. So, you are the girl that they were all depressed about.

Wait, what, they were what!

**Thank you to all who is reading sorry I wasn't able to update sooner and it a short chapter. But really thank you if you are reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who reads this story, and favorites. Here is a special thanks to cirrus night elf, alicecullen3, twihardedward, wisehead101, K H, and booboo33 . I might start doing that for people who review the chapter, and I'm thinking about writing a new story I will put a summary of it at the bottom.**

_**After I had told him all this I was still crying a little bit. I turned to Percy to see him staring at me with a shocked expression.**_

"_**I didn't expect that to be the reason that to be the reason for you being here. So, you are the girl that they were all depressed about.**_

_**Wait, what, they were what!**_

**Percy POV **(When he went to pick up the Cullens.)

While it seems that Bella still can't lie, she was never good at that. Why would she want to hide the reason why she came to camp? I really that it wasn't anything bad. Maybe if I keep asking her she'll finally. I think that she won't give me the real answer; she has always been too stubborn. I turned into the air port and waited for the Cullens came out. They came out within the ten second from when I pulled in. When I saw them they looked like more like zombies then vampire. All of them had the same look beautiful, pale, and had pure sadness in their eyes. It looked like what Bella looked like a few times since she came. They pilled into the car. When we started driving they told me their names, and didn't say another word the whole way to camp. It was kind of strange. When we got to camp Chiron was waiting for them, right out side boundary line. They walked right through the line apparently they had been here be for. Chiron had walked them up to the big house, and came back to talk to me.

"Are they always this depressed?" I asked Chiron

"No, it's just that something terrible has happened."

"While, what happened?"

"When they were living in Fork,"

Wait Fork isn't that were Bella live?

"One of them fell in love with a human. The others thought of her as a sister or daughter. But after a couple accidents the one who fell in love with her started thinking this would happen a lot. He decided that it was safe for her to be with him, so him and the rest of the Cullens. When he left he said that he didn't love her."

"Did she love him?" I asked Chiron

"Yes,"

"That is sad, for both sides. I feel a little sorry for them."

"Ok, but we have to go, dinner will be starting soon."

When we got to there almost everyone was there. I sat at Poseidon's table, and waited for Bella to come for dinner. Bella know nothing about the existence of vampires I wanted to see her face when she found out. When Bella finally came she had her hood up and hands in her jacket. She tried to get me to tell her who was here, I told her to wait for Chiron to tell everyone. After I told her that Chiron got everyone's attention.

"As so of you might have heard that some people have come to visit the camp, but they haven't been to this camp for a while. As many of you know that there are many things that people believe to be fake, myths, or plainly just unrealistic. Another thing that people don't believe to be real is vampires, but they are just as real as us."

I turn towards Bella to see her expression she was paler, her eyes were wide, and she look like she was about to cry. I didn't think she was going to react like that, I thought that she would be surprised or scared but not this. Then Chiron continued.

"I would like to introduce you to the Cullens they…"

Bella didn't wait for Chiron to finish his sentence she ran as fast as she could away. I saw stunned for couple seconds and ran after her as Chiron was introducing all of the Cullens. When I was running I saw her going to our cabin. When I went in there at first I couldn't find her, but when did she she was sitting her arms around her legs giving me a fake smile with tears running down her face. Why would any of this case her to cry. When I asked her if she was fine she try to make think she was, I need to get to the bottom of this now.

"If everything is fine then why did you run away, and why are you here crying." I knowing that she won't be able to get out of this.

"It's nothing for you to get worried about, ok." she told me

She needs to stop trying to get out of telling me. I let it slide the first time but now.

"No Bella, I was stupid enough to let it slide the first time now tell me what's the matter?"

After I said that she finally told me what was wrong, and I couldn't believe what I heard. That Bella was the human that fell in love with a vampire. They must not have known that she is a half-blood, because if they did why would they be here.

"I didn't expect that to be the reason that to be the reason for you being here. So, you are the girl that they were all depressed about." I said

Then eyes went as wide as humanly possible.

**BPOV**

This is a dream just wake up, this is just one big dream you're still home at Charlie's. I open I was still in my cabin with Percy.

"Did you tell them that you are a half-blood?" Percy asked

I shook my head no

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know," I said shaking my head a bit "I was nervous about telling them, but I was going to tell them." I said with a sad voice

"What are you going to do now?" he asked

"Try to avoid them."

"That's going to be hard, they will be doing they kind of stuff we do everyday. They will also be playing capture the flag with us, so how will you be able to avoid them?"

I shrugged I fell into my bed with a sigh.

**Thank you to all read this please review, favorite, or anything. I was thinking of doing a new story. I got the idea from watching the Justin Bieber movie For thing I was thinking of you don't need to like him or see his movie. I got the idea because they said that when he sings one less lonely girl the take I random girl from the crowd and he sing it to them. If I do this I would use the Twilight characters. I would have Edward be the singer and he fell in love with the random girl that they brought on stage, and the random girl would be Bella. If you want me to write a story like this message me or review for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and adding to favorites and alerts. Thank you to ceci9123, Cirruz The Night Elf, AliceCullen3, Cassandra, TWIHARDEDWARD1, and wisehead101for reviewing. Again writing a new story summary on the bottom of the last chapter, review if you want me to write it.**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**What are you going to do now?" he asked**_

"_**Try to avoid them." **_

"_**That's going to be hard, they will be doing they kind of stuff we do everyday. They will also be playing capture the flag with us, so how will you be able to avoid them?"**_

_**I shrugged I fell into my bed with a sigh.**_

The last few days I've been moping around in my cabin. I've only came out on a few occasions. When I did go out I would keep my head down, go as fast as possible with out drawing attention, and were a hoodie. Percy keeps trying to get me out of the cabin and face them. I told kept telling him I don't want to. He tells me that he is going to drag out by my feet if I don't go out myself. After dinner Percy was getting ready for capture the flag.

"Bella you need to play capture the flag." Percy said while getting on his armor

"No I'm just going to stay here; you said that they would be playing with us." I said in a sad tone

"Bella, I'm not joking. I will drag you out if you don't play, Just wear a full face helmet."

"Fine," I said getting out of bed.

When we left or cabin I Percy and I had our swords, chest plates, helmets, and shields. The only thing that was different was the helmets; mine covered my whole face Percy's only coved part of his face. The teams were already split up when we got. From what I could see the Cullens were on the other team, great. We were on the side with Zeus's, and I was put to guard the creek with Percy. When it started three of the other team's people tried to get across. Percy and I got two of them the other was caught by Hannah and Sara. The game was almost over when Zack was almost to the creek with the flag. Zack was about to go over the creek, when I saw the Cullens standing on the other side. Right when I saw them I froze, suddenly I was knocked down when Zack crashed into me. Rolled when I hit the grown, and my helmet fell off.

"Oh my, god" I heard to right

I stood up and saw all the Cullens staring at. I was about to run back to my cabin, but Edward was in front of me. God I hate that they that fast.

"Bella?" Edward asked

I just gave him a short nod. I tried to pass him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"No, we don't, please just leave me alone."

"No, I won't leave you alone, we really need to talk."

Then Chiron came and saved the day for me.

"What is going on?" Chiron said pulling everyone's attention to him.

"Nothing," I said shrugging off Edward's hand, and walking past him.

When I was walking to my cabin Percy caught up to me.

"You should at lest talk to them."

"No, the lest I could do is nothing."

"I told you how they looked when I picked them up. I don't think any of them wanted to leave. Will you just talk to them, for me?"

"Fine, can I do it tomorrow."

"Fine,"

The rest of the night I keep what will happen. Would they me mad that I didn't tell them that I was a half-blood? Did they, like Percy said, not want to go? If they did why did they even leave in the first place?

When I got up the next morning, it felt like I slept about thirty minutes. Percy was already out of the cabin. After I got dressed and about to go out side there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Edward.

"Please, before you tell me to leave can we talk." he pleaded

I nodded and waved him in. I went to sit on the end of my bed, he sat on the end of Percy's.

"Where should start with this mess?" I asked

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?" He said

"Charlie thought it would be a good idea to get out of Forks for awhile."

"Why didn't you tell us that you're a demigod?"

Great, an awkward question.

"I was planning on telling you all. I didn't because I thought you guys wouldn't believe me, or you'd leave like you already did."

"When did you find out?"

"When I was thirteen, I found out at school like most of the others. I found out on the last day of school and there wasn't much danger, so nobody thought I was kidnapped or something. Renee and Charlie already knew too. Why are you and the others here?"

"We were up I Alaska with the Denali coven, and we thought to visit here."

"Oh," I looked down at my hands twiddling my thumbs "So were does that exactly leave us." I asked

He put his finger under my chin, and lifted it so I was looking into his eyes. His gold eyes, never noticed how much I missed it till now.

"Bella do you honestly think that I would want to leave after telling you millions of times I love you." he asked

"Yes I do think that, and you did." I said back to him

"No I didn't want to I had to, it was not safe for you to be with me. I wanted you to have a normal life."

"Well as you see now, I can't ever have a normal life."

**Thank you to all that read this. I might be writing a new story the summary is at the bottom of the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note I really need you to read it.**

I'm so sorry for not updating I'm stuck writing this or I'm busy. Can you guys please message me or review to tell what you might want to happen with this story. It would mean a lot to me if you could do this for me. I don't want to stop the story but I really need some help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to Book Lovin Teen, Angle Fallen From Heaven, cottoncandybl52, Joanfuckingjett, The Red Teardrop, kitkatlang, Rose of Dark Life, Lily4Evr, Tate Forever, and HestiaRue14 for reviewing on the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update on this story, hope you are still reading.**

**Last time.**

**"Bella do you honestly think that I would want to leave after telling you millions of times I love you." he asked**

**"Yes I do think that, and you did." I said back to him**

**"No I didn't want to I had to, it was not safe for you to be with me. I wanted you to have a normal life."**

**"Well as you see now, I can't ever have a normal life."**

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok, you couldn't have known. You did what you thought was right, even if it wasn't" I said not wanting to continue this conversation.

He was about to start talking again, when I interrupted him.

"It Wednesday I have to go to the Arena, can we talk about this more later?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah,"

I grabbed my bag with all my stuff in it, and opened the door to my cabin and me and Edward walked out. When I got to the Arena all my friends were already there, laughing and sparring. Kayle and Darren were off to the side watching, like most of the Aphrodite kids.

"Aw, Darren are you afraid to ruin you hair?" I asked jokingly, while taking my sword out of my bag. "Hey Zach, do you want to spar?"

He nodded and walked up to me with sword in hand. I was the one that swung first, and it made a clang hitting his sword. This went on for about ten minutes; Zach had the upper hand at this point when we were interrupted. Zach was pushed about five feet back, and I put my weapon to the person who interrupted us neck. When I looked at the person I saw it was Edward.

"What the heck." Zach yelled from the ground.

"What the hack indeed?" I asked Edward in pure annoyance.

"He was attacking you. Why are you mad, I was helping." He said with the most confused look on his face.

"You do know what we do here, right? We train and we spar a lot here."

Zach got up off the ground and walked over to us.

"I thought Chiron said you guys were friendly." Zach said angrily.

"I'm I sorry I thought you were hurting her."

"What, hurting Bella? She is the toughest girl I know." Zach said laughing along with my friends around us.

Edwards face still had a confused look on it.

"Just because I'm clumsy doesn't mean I can't be tough." I said with a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm out of my element. I can't read any of the minds here."

"Oh, so you finally found out why you can't here mine." I said.

Now it was Zach with the confused look on his face.

"What is going on?" Zach asked.

**Ok I know that this is very short, but I need to wanted to get something out. Thank you if you are still reading this after all this time. I really hope that you like it, and please review if you did like it.**


End file.
